


Let's hit the showers!

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Locker Room, Shower Sex, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nice workout session, Jade corners Nepeta in the locker room and offers to hit the showers together. They end up working out just a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's hit the showers!

“Hey Nepeta!” The troll yelped as an arm slammed against the locker next to her, pinning her in the corner of the locker room, but she was relieved to see it was just Jade. “Nice workout! You about to hit the showers? Or would you prefer a tongue bath?”

Nepeta grinned. “Are you offuring?”

Jade giggled. “Maybe later. But I was about to hop in now. Want to go together?”

“Oh.” Nepeta hesitated for a moment, her eyes lingering on the human girl. Nepeta had dressed fairly modestly for the gym, sporting an olive tank top and a pair of black yoga pants, but Jade… Well, her shorts probably _would’ve_  been looser if they weren’t wrapped around her thick, muscular thighs, and her grey bra would _probably_  be showing less cleavage if her breasts weren’t so huge. As it was, though, Jade stood several inches taller than Nepeta, leaving her massive rack right at eye level, and it made it rather difficult to concentrate. Nepeta was intimidated at the thought of the two of them being naked in the same room, but…

“Nepeta?” Jade spoke up.

The troll instantly snapped out of her trance. “Erk! Yes! Sure! I, um, I’ll get my towel!” she hastily replied, and grabbed a clean while towel out of her locker.

She was cute when she was flustered, Jade thought. “Alright, let’s go!” She grabbed Nepeta’s hand, gently yanking the troll forward as they headed to the showers. As they stepped in, Jade turned and tossed her towel onto the nearby bench. “Get the water hot, please?”

“Sure,” Nepeta replied, tossing her own towel beside Jade’s. She turned to the shower handle and flipped it on, gently adjusting the knob and testing the water until it was nice and warm, but not too warm. Once she was satisfied, she began to turn back around, but was surprised to see Jade already stepping into the stream, and Nepeta made an alarmed noise at seeing her human friend’s nude body.

Jade grinned at her. “What’s wrong? Never seen a naked human before?”

Nepeta gulped as she looked down her glistening body, from her heaving breasts, to her chiseled abs, to her long, flaccid cock hanging between her muscular legs. “Yeah, just… nefur one with such an incredible body.”

“Well, you’ve got a nice body, too,” Jade assured her. “Now get those clothes off and let me see it!”

Well, she _had_  agreed to take a shower. With a furious olive blush on her face, Nepeta slowly pulled her tank top off, revealing her flat chest and her own well-defined abs. Jade licked her lips as she stared at her now topless friend, and Nepeta looked nervously aside. She felt something stirring below, so she elected to turn around before removing her pants. As she pulled the yoga pants down, she needed to bend over, and Jade gave an appreciative whistle at Nepeta’s finely sculpted ass. “Jade!” the troll chided her as she undressed completely.

“Hehe, sorry,” Jade replied. “You’ve got a cute butt, though.”

“Um, thanks…” Nepeta didn’t turn around for a moment, looking down nervously at the problem protruding from her crotch.

Jade looked at her expectantly. “Hey, come on, hop in!” She suspected she knew what the hold-up was, so she gave a little more encouragement. “I showed you mine, now show me yours.”

After another moment’s hesitation, Nepeta finally turned around. Her olive bone bulge was out and fully erect, only about five inches long, but rather thick around. To her surprise, Jade was in a similar state as well… though it seemed her height wasn’t the only place she had several inches on Nepeta. The human’s dick was easily twelve inches long, thick and brown and glistening with water. Seeing she wasn’t the only one embarrassingly turned on eased her mind a bit, so she stepped toward Jade, relaxing more as the warm water coursed over her.

As she got closer to Jade, the taller girl thrust her arms underneath Nepeta’s, wrapping her hands around her back. She gently pulled the troll forward, and Nepeta complied, stepping closer until Jade’s breasts were in her face and her cock against her bulge. “Maybe we stopped exercising too early,” Jade said, letting her hands slide down Nepeta’s back until they rested on her firm buttocks. “Think we could get in a few more reps?”

She punctuated her question with a squeeze, and Nepeta squealed. “Yeah, I think so,” she replied, looking up at Jade over her swarthy bosom. “You’ve got a nice big dumbbell here…”

“You’re right. I could do some curls, and you…” She bent down on her knees a bit, then suddenly picked Nepeta up by her bottom, drawing a yelp from the surprised troll. “…could do some crunches.” The tip of her shaft was right against Nepeta’s, and runny olive fluids leaked onto the base from the troll’s nook, washing down into the shower.

Nepeta wrapped her muscular legs around Jade’s torso, clasping her hands on the back of the human girl’s neck. “Let’s work out.”

With a wide grin, Jade lifted Nepeta’s hips just a bit, letting the tip of her member press against the troll’s dripping slit. She gently lowered Nepeta onto her, and Nepeta moaned as Jade’s cock slid into her. Her nook was warm and incredibly tight, but just as wet, and the water streaming down their bodies made it easy for Jade to thrust deeper and deeper. Nepeta moved her own legs in time with Jade’s motions, moaning as she grinded on her throbbing shaft. Her bulge twitched with each thrust, leaking olive precum just as steadly as her nook.

Jade moaned as she continued to bob Nepeta up and down on her dick, feeling herself close to bottoming out in the troll’s tight pussy. As she did, she felt Nepeta wrap her legs around her tighter, and she was surprised to see the short-haired girl remove her arms from her neck, moving them down to grasp at her heaving breasts. She groaned as Nepeta gently twisted her nipples, bending down to rub her rough tongue over one of the pert nubs, and she was determined to repay in kind. She gripped Nepeta’s ass firmly, and Nepeta cried out as Jade bucked into her even harder, slamming the full length of her cock in and out of her soaking nook.

Nepeta continued to play with Jade’s breasts, but she could feel her limit approaching, her bulge and nook both throbbing in accord. “Jade… I’m gonna…” The human girl showed no signs of slowing, continuing to pound Nepeta’s nook with fervor. With a loud moan, Nepeta reached her climax, warm fluid flooding her nook around Jade’s cock, and thick olive genetic material shooting from ner bulge, painting the bottom of Jade’s bouncing breasts. The long-haired girl continued thrusting, and she groaned loudly as she reached her own limit, her throbbing member firing a sizable amount of sticky white seed into the slurry of Nepeta’s nook.

The two of them stood still for a moment like that, breathing heavily as the warm water of the shower flowed over them, washing most of their sweat and fluids away. Jade lifted Nepeta up off of her cock, bringing her to face level to plant a kiss on her lips, and Nepeta closed her eyes as she returned it. As they pulled apart, Jade set the troll down, and she planted her feet firmly on the tile floor.

“That was fun,” Nepeta eventually said.

“Yeah!” Jade agreed. “We made a bit of a mess, but… hey, that’s why we’re in the shower!”

Nepeta giggled. “I’m glad I didn’t take a tongue bath!”

Jade laughed as she turned to grab her bathing supplies. “Yeah, me too! But you know…” She came back to the shower, placing her hands on her shoulders and bending down to mutter in her ear. “If you’re not doing anything later… I’m still offering.”

The troll shuddered just a bit. “Sounds purrfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
